


Coincidence? Yeah, not likely

by Demigod_with_dream



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Gen, and bilkins is kinda there, and catches him, brians on the run, i dont know i dont know how tagging works, i guess, nice!bilkins, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod_with_dream/pseuds/Demigod_with_dream
Summary: Based on the prompt 'coincidence'.Brian spots him just as he's about to leave.  He's just round the corner of the aisle in the shop, and he has to blink to double check that it's him, because it's been a long week and he's tired, worn out from the races and the running, and it wouldn't be the first time his eyes have played tricks on him.  But he blinks and the man's still there, so it must be.  Agent Bilkins of the FBI is standing in the aisle next to him.or: Set just after the events of the first film. Brians on the run and bumps into someone he'd rather not right now.





	Coincidence? Yeah, not likely

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of writing practice, to try and help me improve for exams. Constructive criticism is welcome, since I am trying to improve, but please no absolute bashing of however this turns out. This is also my first time writing for this fandom, and my first time writing for any fandom in awhile, so tips are appreciated.  
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

He's been on the run for a couple of months now, long enough that some of the heat's died down and he feels safe enough to start renting his own apartment, rather than just crashing in motels and then moving on in the next few days. The place he has is small and cramped, but it's out of the way enough that the cops won't want to be looking there, and cheap enough that he can afford it on the small amount of money he makes from the street races.

He's been living there a couple of weeks now, and has started to fall into a sort of rhythm; racing on the weekends or whenever he can make it out of town, and stopping by the local 7/11 to stock up on food every few days. He's on one of these such trips when it happens.

All of his running and doubling back in an attempt to out-manoeuvre the cops had left him in a small town on the edges of LA, the opposite end to where he'd left them looking. It's far enough away from where everything went down that he figures he'll be safe here; figures he's left behind the cops and officers who had his face memorised. He hadn't even thought about the FBI, about those who had been brought in specially.

Brian spots him just as he's about to leave. He's just round the corner of the aisle in the shop, and he has to blink to double check that it's him, because it's been a long week and he's tired, worn out from the races and the running, and it wouldn't be the first time his eyes have played tricks on him. But he blinks and the man's still there, so it must be him. Agent Bilkins of the FBI is standing in the aisle next to him. 

Brian freezes, preparing to abandon his dinner and run, but before he can he makes himself stop. Because Bilkins doesn't look like he's about to arrest him. He's not hiding, not watching him, just staring at the wall of soda as if contemplating whether it's the red or green Mountain Dew that he wants. He's faced away from Brian, hasn't seen him yet, and Brian's closest to the door, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble, when Bilkins turns and wanders in the opposite direction, further towards the back of the shop, further away from Brian. And surely he saw him, because the aisles aren't exactly big, and the shelfs aren't exactly tall, but he continues on, and Brian can't believe his luck. Trying to appear inconspicuous, he heads towards the till, pays for his ramen, mutters a quiet thank you to the woman as he's handed his change, and tries to resist the urge to break into a sprint as he leaves. 

What a coincidence, Brian thinks, that the man in charge of hunting him down chose to stop at the exact same 7/11 he did. And what a coincidence that their visits managed to overlap just enough for Brian to spot him and make his getaway, but not get caught. Except, Brian thinks as he crosses the road, if he had enough time to spot Bilkins, shouldn't Bilkins have had enough time to spot him? 

He spins around on the edge of the street, eyes widening as he does so. Bilkins is standing at the till, looking out the window, and as Brian turns to face him their eyes meet. Bilkins holds the stare a little longer, then nods, once, and looks away, collecting his change from the woman at the till. Brian doesn't stop to question what's just happened any further, he can do that once he's far away and safe. But as he turns the corner and continues his brisk walk, one thought floats around his head.

Coincidence? Yeah, not likely.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened :)  
> My personal thinking is that in the second film Bilkins doesnt seem particularly annoyed at Brian, especially considering the fact that he ruined a huge operation for him, and so maybe he was impressed with how Brian managed to get away with it all, and decided to just keep tabs until he was needed, rather than just out-right arresting him.  
> But its up to you on what you think happened; whether Bilkins didn't realise it was him, or just knew hed be gone by the time he called for backup, or was just silently acknowledging that Brian was good, but not good enough, and so hed get him soon.  
> Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed, and comments are appreciated, even if its just a smiley face :)


End file.
